Old Past
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: The council Between Queen Serenity and the Planetary goddesses. Takes place before senshi, silver millinium. Please R


A young looking woman walked through the marble white halls of an enormous palace, her long fingers loosely holding a branch of lavender. Her lilac colored hair was sprawled about her and dragging on the crystal floors. Her silver white gown looked like clear spring water that rippled whenever she moved. She came to a heavy door. On it were peculiar markings that read:  
  
Those who wish for peace may find it within the crystal itself  
  
The language was Lunarian, a language written and spoken by the people of the moon. Although, most of the royal descendants from other planets could read the ancient language.  
  
The woman opened the door as if it were as light as a feather.  
  
A man and a woman were seated at a long, large, crescent shaped table, looking at charts and quietly conversing. The man was very tall with white hair. His clothing was white as well and he had large claw-like hands. The woman was tall also, but not as much, with wavy black hair and a short black and orange dress. The two looked up as the woman opened the door. "Queen Serenity, your guests will be arriving in an hours time." The black haired woman replied. "Thank you Luna, please be at the door to greet our guests." Serenity turned towards the man, "Artemis, please make sure that this room and the guest rooms are ready for the council." Artemis nodded and started shuffling papers as Luna left the room. Serenity sighed as she sat down in the marble throne at the head of the table. "Something bothers you, Selene?" Artemis asked. "No, it's just that this is going to be a long council."  
  
Luna led a group of Kings and Goddesses to the council room door. An other council. Hopefully this one will be successful. She opened the door.  
  
The first to enter the council was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, who sat herself in a garnet throne on the queen's right. A blonde beauty that had a reputation of having men fawn over her. Ares, the Martian goddess of war followed wearing a scowl, sat on a ruby throne next to Aphrodite. She disliked Aphrodite's meaningless conversations, one which she had just listened to for an hour. Maia, goddess of wisdom, entered next sitting on a light blue topaz throne to the Queen's left, talking to Io, goddess of Strength, who sat on an emerald throne, talking about what this council will bring for the future.  
  
Mars, Mariner, and Zeus came following after their wives. Two women entered, Uranus and Amphitrite. Uranus was goddess of the skies and often mistaken for a man because of her looks and how she dressed. A daughter of eight held her hand as she sat on a dark sapphire throne next to Io. Amphitrite was goddess of the seas and elegant and caring. She too held the hand of and eight year old child and seated herself on a turquoise throne next to Uranus.  
  
The last to enter was Persephone. She had dark hair and a dark complexion. She sat down next to Ares as a child stood behind her mother. She was only eleven, but her dark purple eyes showed she knew secrets to the cosmos and a coldness that true happiness could never shine through. Luna closed the door.  
  
Serenity stood up as the room fell silent. She smiled, "Welcome old friends. We have much to discuss at this coun..." The doors burst open as Gaea and Pontus, Queen and King of Earth, rushed in, "Please forgive us Selene for being late." "Do not trouble yourselves. We have only just started." The two sat down on feldspars thrones next to Persephone. A look of relief washed over their faces. Serenity noticed Pontus pull a three-year-old boy onto his lap.  
  
"As I was saying, today some of us shall be assigned to certain posts permanently. It is too difficult to have a switch off. The posts are being unattended too often. It is getting to risky." Serenity paused letting this information sink in. She glanced towards the three goddesses with their children. They knew exactly what was coming. "Sailor Pluto." Persephone's daughter stepped forward to the center of the crescent shaped table for all to see. "You have learned all you can. You will take your post as Time Keeper at the time gate after this gathering. Pluto, you are guardian to the Gate of Time. You are the warrior of time and space. There are three taboos that must not be broken. First, time travel must not be allowed. Second, you must not leave your post, this door you must guard. And third...Pluto..." the girl before her is so young. "Yes Queen Serenity." "The third taboo...you must never stop time. With your garnet rod you have the power to move time and space, but no matter what happens...you mustn't stop time. Pluto...if you break that...you will destroy yourself." Pluto smiled as she grabbed the staff that appeared before her, the seal to her responsibilities, and walked back to her mother. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune." The two girls got up from their mothers' laps and stood in front of Serenity. "You two will go to your respectable posts just outside the solar system. You will protect our system from any outside intruders. You will be alone and just like Pluto you cannot abandon your posts. You are only allowed to watch. Neptune...with your deep aqua mirror you will be able to see through to your enemy's weakness. Uranus...with your space sword you can pierce the strongest substance." The two kneeled before Serenity and grabbed the sword and mirror as they returned to their mothers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well. what do you think? Pleas review! I know this chapter seems kind of short, but they will get longer. As it is, this is only half of the first chapter. I will update a.s.a.p. Hope you enjoyed! Arigato minna-san! 


End file.
